1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of self-service financial transaction terminals, such as automatic teller machines (ATMs), and more particularly to a method and system for obtaining ATM device services using a service provider framework.
2. Background
Typically, a financial institution, such as a bank, develops its own proprietary ATM hardware and software, in addition to ATM hardware and software which it may purchase from a variety of ATM vendors. Implementation of systems from other makers can be difficult because, for example, of difficulty in interfacing and reusing present application resources. ATMs contain special devices, such as cash dispensers, card readers, and printers, which require a specialized interface for control from applications. Previously, hardware makers' interfaces were proprietary, and the Windows Open Services Architecture Extensions for Financial Services (WOSA/XFS) was developed to define a standard for application control of specialized ATM peripherals.
The term WOSA/XFS defines a standard for an interface with which applications, such as ATM applications, can get device services, such as making the cash dispenser dispense cash or reading a customer's transaction card. Using the WOSA/XFS standard, applications and back-end services are connected through the unified set of an Application Programming Interface (API) and a Service Provider Interface (SPI) in a Windows environment. Thus, applications only have to be conscious of the WOSA interface and not of the implementation of various services. Development by a financial institution of its own WOSA/XFS-compliant software can assure the portability of the financial institution's software to ATMs provided by a variety of vendors.